


Trouble with alphas

by orphan_account



Category: bakugo - Fandom
Genre: Bakugo as a omega, M/M, Multi, Omega Bakugo Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when bakugo is a omega and runs into a group of alphas while out with some friends.Bakugo was grabbed by a red haired figure “we’ll well well what do we have here “ the red headed figure spoke to bakugo “an omega and a pretty one to and no mark in surprised “ said a brown haired alpha kirishima got I front of bakugo “leave him alone “. “Why should we “ the blond in the group said “there’s 3 of you and 4 of us “. “Let me go” bakugo said struggling in the red haired boys arms.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 85





	1. “What do we have here?”

Bakugo Katsuki was a bright kid heading strait for the top but the one problem was that he was a omega, would the constant harassment from alphas and betas get in the way his dreams. 

Bakugo was sitting in his dorm when he heard a knock at the door and got up and answered the door “what do you want” he said as he opened the door to see kirishima. “Hey bakubro me kami and sero were gonna head to the amusement park and we were winding if you wanted to come”. Of course kirishima wanted me to come bakugo asked him self “why should I “ bakugo replied “come on you’ve been cooped up in your dorm all week it’ll be fun” kirishima said to try to persuade his friend into coming. “If it means you’ll leave me alone I’ll come “ bakugo said “great we’re leavening soon so be ready” kirishima informed “whatever” bakugo said as he shut the door. A few minutes later bakugo got ready and went down to the common room were he saw kaminari, kirishima and sero waiting “hey guys he’s here” sero informed “wow I thought you were joking when you said you got him to come” kaminari said surprised ever since bakugo found out he was an. Omega he was more distant and less talkative a lot of the class thought it was just bakugo being him but kirishima and sero knew it was something else. It had something to do with the fact that he was a omega the only on in the class maybe it brought his sprit down but kirishima hoped to turn that around. “Yea yea whatever let’s just get this over it” bakugo spoke “alright let’s go” kaminari said as they started walking towards the door 

———————————————————————-

When they got to the park kaminari immediately pulled bakugo over to a rollar costar “do we really have to do this” bakugo spoke in almost a whisper “what you scared or something” kaminari accused “n-no” bakugo said not trying to be accused of being scared of a little roller coaster “bakugo if your scared you don’t have to go on it” sero said trying to make the clearly scared omega feel better “I’m not scared” bakugo spat at sero knowing what he was trying to do “ok” sero replied back knowing that bakugo was lying.

_______________________________________

Once they got on. The costar bakugo was sitting next to kirishima with sero and kaminari sitting in front of them :oh god oh god oh god: is what bakugo thought as they were going up the the costar “hey don’t be scared dude it’s just a roller coaster “ kirishima said “what makes you think I’m scared” bakugo said as they were about it reach the top : 3 , 2 , 1: kirishima though to himself as they reached the top and started to rush down the costar. As they started the rush downhill bakugo grabbed kirishimas hand and clenched his eyes closed, kirishima looked over at bakugo and saw the blonde with his eyes clenched closed . When the ride ended bakugo quickly let go of kirishimas hand and opened his eyes “you ok bakugo “kaminari asked as they all got off the ride “Yea I’m fine” bakugo said quickly “you just seem a little shaken up” kaminari said. Bakugo grunted when he heard kaminari say that,”what do you guys wanna ride next” sero asked “I don’t know anything I guess” kaminari said 

————————————————————————

A few hours past and it got dark the four of them had riden some more rides witch had bakugo a little shaken up. “ I’m beat you guys ready to go” kaminari asked “ yea I’m pretty tired to “ kirishima said “yea let’s go” sero said. The four of them all started for the exit they saw a group of alphas standing just a few feet away one of them took a few quick glances at bakugo, the red haired alpha walked over with the rest following behind “Well Well well what do we have here” the red haired boy said “a omega and a pretty one to “ he said walking closer to bakugo. Bakugo looked up at the red haired alpha the boy grabbed bakugos face and turned it to the side “with no mark to im surprised “a brown haired alpha said. Kirishima then stepped infront of bakugo “leave him alone “ kirishima said with a slight growl in his voice. “Why should we “ the red haired alpha barked at kirishima as he grabbed bakugo and took him into his arms “LET HIM GO” kirishima yelled.” I don’t think that’ll be happening “ the red head said while hold bakugo who was trying to get out of his reach “let him go” kirishima repeated “why should we there’s 4 of us and 3 of you “ a black haired figure said “let me go “ bakugo said while and the brow haired alpha took hold of him “ be careful know little one wouldn’t want you to get hurt know would we “ the brown haired aloha said while giving bakugo a venged fulled look. Bakugo was still trying to get out of the alphas arms. “Now I think we’ll be taking this one with us “ the red haired one said “ the hell you aren’t “ sero yelled “and what’s stoping is a bunch of betas” the blonde one said “hell we’ll fight if we have to” kaminari said. Bakugo was now full on fighting to get out of the brow haired ones arms “don’t be scared we’re not gonna hurt you “ the brown haired alpha put his hand on bakugos head and used his quirk and bakugo had fallen unconscious “BAKUGO WAKE UP” kirishima yelled. “Don’t even bother trying Hantros quirk allows him to make any animal or person fall asleep or unconscious “ the red haired alpha informed. The aloha holding bakugo then picked him up and ran as the other 3 held kirishima, kaminari and sero off.


	2. “I can’t lose him”

“You can’t just take him!” Kaminari said “oh but I think we can” the black haired boy replied back “well we’re not gonna let you” kirishima spat “And what a bunch of betas and a alpha is gonna stop us “ the blonde haired alpha said the brown haired alpha was sneaking away with bakugo “hey there getting away” sero yelled as he noticed the brown haired alpha moving away with there friend “go Hantro we’ll hold themi off” the black haired alpha said. The brown haired started running kaminari and sero tryed to run after him but they were stoped by the other alphas kirishima was able to slip by and run after him and the red haired alpha “bakugo “ kirishima yelled hoping to wake the blond omega up “get back here” the red haired alpha chasing him screamed. Kirishima kept running hooding to catch up with the alpha holding bakugo :gotta catch up I can’t lose him: the red haired alpha then jumped into kirishima and started beating him to the ground. The brown haired alpha was now out of sight the red haired aloha got off of kirishima and picked him up and drug him back to we’re the exit was “I’ve got this one Hantro has the omega “ the red Haired alpha said to the other two “so what do we do with these two “ the black haired alpha asked “we’ll leave them and if they try anything we have there friend and we can do anything they want to him “ the red haired alpha replied “so don’t try anything funny” the blond haired alpha said to the 3 on the ground. The other 3 alphas walked away to meet the other one witch had taken bakugo when they were out of earshot kaminari said “ so do we go after them”,”no Idiot they have bakugo I don’t want him to get hurt” kirishima replied “bakugos not like other omegas kirishima “ sero said “yea but these 4 I don’t have a good feeling about we need to have a plan ” kirishima said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short I’ll have another chapter out soon tell me what you guys think the alphas are gonna do to bakugo if you have ideas or even want to suggest something I should incorporate please comment it


	3. “C-chains?”

“There you guys are” the brown haired alpha said “yea had to take care of the others before we left, he still sleeping soundly” the red haired alpha asked “yea he’ll be asleep till morning “ the brown haired alpha replied “great that’ll give us time to prepare for Are little omega” the red haired alpha said   
____________________________________

Bakugo woke up in cold sweat he remembered what happened last night but then nothing after kirishima had said let him go a second time bakugo looked over to see a light blonde alpha sleeping bakugo moved his hand and heard a slight jingle he looked down “c-chains “ bakugo said softly trying not to wake the blonde alpha up. Bakugo shifted and he felt a warm surface on the other side of him he looked up and saw another alpha this one barring brown hair “w-what h-h-happened “ bakugo spoke in a whisper just as he said that the brown haired alpha started to shift in his sleep :fuck fuck fuck: bakugo thought to himself he couldn’t wake them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short I’m busy this week but I’ll try to update daily


	4. “Were could he be?”

Kirishima passed around the common area the police had launched a full scale investigation to fine bakugo.”were could he be” kirishima said to himself “hey don’t worry we’ll fine him” sero said “but what if e gets hurt” kirishima replied “bakugo isn’t your typical omega kirishima “sero said “Yea let’s hope the other guys don’t know that” kaminari said “I’m still worried though “ kirishima said. _____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to get the next chapter out soon!! 😆😁😁🥳😏🤩


	5. “O-obey”

Bakugo froze at the sight of the brow haired alpha in front of him “w-were am I” bakugo asked him self just as he said that he felt arms wrap around him “w-what” bakugo said as he was pulled closer to the blonde alpha “don’t worry we won’t hurt you “ the blonde haired alpha said “b-bu” bakugo started to say but was cut off bay the blonde alpha saying “ shhh~ your safe we won’t hurt you as long as you obey” the alpha spoke softly “O-Obey” bakugo asked “yes you do as we say and we won’t hurt you simple as that sweetheart “ the blonde haired alpha whispered into bakugos ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to get another chapter out later on this week


	6. “Red,Karu,jackson, and Hantro?”

“So just go back to bed why don’t you red wants you to be rested before we introduce are selves” the blonde haired alpha said to bakugo “I-I-I” bakugo said trying to say something  
Thing but not even knowing what to say “don’t worry sweetie just go back to bed”the alpha said while grabbing onto the omegas sides and bringing him closer than before. “L-Let me go” bakugo asked “why should I “ the alpha asked “I-I wanna go h-home” bakugo said “this is your home now” the alpha replied bakugo moved away from the alpha chains ringing “no it’s not” bakugo said “yes it is “ the alpha said while sitting up “no “ bakugo said moving back a little more “listen yes it is little one and your gonna stay here to” the alpha replied looking bakugo dead in the eye. Bakugo looked down and layed back down on the bed “good “ the alpha said to him ____________________________________ The time was 9:38 AM Both of the alphas were awake waiting for the omega in front of them to wake up. The brown haired alpha started to shake bakugo a little “it’s time to get up” he said softly bakugo opened his eyes. Bakugo sat up “ let me get those off of you “ the brown haired alpha said getting up from the bed and grabbing a key off the dresser. “Here “ the alpha said as he unlocked the chains, bakugo stayed frozen he couldn’t tell if it was of fear or just not knowing what to Do he was out numbered and with them being alphas he had no chance of making a break for it. “Now I know your scared but you just have to trust us for know ok” the brow haired alpha said. By bakugo didn’t trust them he wanted to be home with kirishima and his friends not here with strangers who could kill him in a instant. Bakugo started to wimper at this thought.”hey don’t be scared we won’t hurt you “ the brown haired alpha said as he picked bakugo up bridal style. Bakugo shifted in the brunettes arms “shhh~” the brown haired alpha hushed. Both the alphas walked to the living room with bakugo in ones arms “he’s awake” the blonde haired alpha said “good” the red haired boy said talking bakugo from the alphas arms then sat him on the floor and sat next to him. There was obvious size difference between bakugo and them they were all 5’11+ and bakugo was only 5’7. “Lest start off I’m red the guy with the half hair is Jackson the blonde is haru and the brunette is Hantro “ red said “what’s your name “Karu asked bakugo “ b-bakugo k-k-katskui “ bakugo said stuttering over his own words “don’t be scare katskui “ Jackson said bending down petting bakugos head. “S-So your names are red,Karu,Jackson, and Hantro?” Bakugo asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a longer chapter out 🤘🤘


	7. “Knock him out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok quirk sum up   
> Karu: memory wipe: he can remove or completely take away people memory’s   
> Jackson: fast break: he can make any movement seem like he’s moving at a fast speed even though it’s just an allusion  
> Red: strength boost: he can strengthen parts of his body   
> Hantro:knock out: he can make any creature fall asleep or unconscious

“Yes those are our names “ red said to bakugo. Bakugo felt something rub against his neck then a slight ‘click’ bakugo moved his head and looked down” a collar?” Bakugo asked the 4. “We have to make sure people know what’s ares “ the black haired alpha said, “I’m not yours “ bakugo said staying up.

“What did you say” red asked bakugo looking him dead in the eye. “I’m not yours” bakugo said firmly “I’m not anyone’s and I never will be Now I would like to go home “ bakugo stated. “This is your home” the black haired alpha said getting closer to the blonde omega. “No it’s not” bakugo said, red came up to bakugo and pushed him against a wall “yes it is “ red said to him. “It’s not” bakugo repeated red slammed bakugo into the wall “yes it is and your gonna stay”, “no I’m not I’m gonna find a a way out of here “ bakugo said to the alpha right in front of him.

Red banged bakugo against the wall again, bakugo yelped as he made contact with the wall again “now this is your home got it” red said to omega wanting him to agree “NO ITS NOT AND IT NEVER WILL BE” bakugo barked at the 4, bakugo raised his hand trying to activate his quirk but it wasn’t working “h-huh” bakugo said looking at his hands trying to figure out what was the matter. Red slammed him against the wall harder than before , bakugo yelped again as he made contact “now is this your home right “ the brown haired alpha asked the blonde “n-no” bakugo said breath taken from him. The red haired alpha then picked bakugo up and slammed him on the ground, bakugo felt tears start running down his face. “Knock him out and wipe his memory completely, things will be Easier with a clean slate” the red haired alpha ordered . Bakugo got on his hands and knees trying to get up and felt a hand go on his head and then he fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why bakugo can’t use his quirk is because of something they gave him while he was sleeping


	8. “Who are you?”

“Karu your turn” Hantro said, “all of his memory’s?” Karu asked. Red nodded in response “ok then” Karu said and put his hand on bakugos head and used his quirk, Karu moved his hand “its done he won’t remember anything”. The black haired alpha picked bakugo up “so how are we gonna play this out” he asked. “Easy,... his name is Katsuki bakugo he’s are omega, and for that quirk omega and quirk medicine we’ve been giving him we’ll say it’s different medicine he has to take to not get sick” the red haired alpha explained to the others. “That’ll work” the blonde haired alpha said.  
_____________________________________

Bakugo woke up in a strange bed /were am I/ bakugo thought to him self. He heard a slight creek of a door opening “Katsuki your awake” Karu said while walking over to bakugo / Katsuki Who is that/. “You took quite a tumble there didn’t you, you were out for a few days” the blonde haired alpha said sitting next to the omega on the bed, “are you ok Katsu you look scared “ the alpha asked “I-i..., were am i?” Bakugo asked.”your home, Katsu how hard did you hit your head” Karu asked as he grabbed the blondes face turned it to see if there was a bump “do you remember my name?” He asked bakugo “it’s its,... I don’t know I’m sorry” bakugo said. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, you just hit your head, clearly harder than I thought. Come on I know the others wanna see you “ Karu said as he helped bakugo out of the bed.


	9. “Do you remember anything”

“T-thanks” bakugo said as Karu got him up from the bed “it’s no problem Katsu” he said guiding bakugo to the living room. Bakugo saw red and Jackson sitting on the couch with Hantro standing near the kitchen “he’s awake” red said looking up “Yea he is but...” Karu trailed off.”but what” red said standing up and coming over to him “he doesn’t remember anything” Karu said reluctantly. “Wait he doesn’t remember anything” Hantro said walking a little closer and grabbing bakugo and pulling him closer “Katsuki do you remember anything, at all”. Bakugo tryed to remember even the slightest thing he saw a a boy a alpha he had red haired he looked friendly “a-a boy w-with red hair” bakugo said to the 3 surrounding him. “His names is k-k..ki...kir..-“ bakugo started but was stoped “K-Katsu you look tired you probably need to lay down and get some rest ok” Karu said “ok if you think so k-Karu?” Bakugo said “you got it now come on Katsu you need to sleep” Karu said rushing bakugo to the bed room. “Night Katsuki “ Karu said as he shut the door “night? I guess” bakugo said as he got into the bed and fell asleep, Karu walked back over “how does he remember kirishima” red asked “ he must have a really strong bond with him for him to remember him “ Karu said “but if we can keep him from it maybe he’ll forget” Karu said.


	10. “Should we tell the others?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some of my favorite ship

______________________________________  
One week before bakugo got taken  
Time: 9:36 PM

Bakugo and kirishima we’re Sitting on the bed, bakugo have had trouble sleeping lately so kirishima stayed with him to make sure he didn’t wake up crying and no one was there. Bakugo let out a slight yawn “tired?” Kirishima asked “yea stupid filing dreams have been causing me to wake up on and off all night” bakugo replied laying down on the bed “Well you don’t to worry I’m here now” kirishima said to the blonde “ I-i don’t need your god damn help shity hair” he said back “ hey your the one who woke up crying at 3 AM” kirishima said “ fuck off bastard” bakugo said “you know you love me “ kirishima said. “ shut up idiot” bakugo said, kirishima layed down beside bakugo No matter how bakugo resented it kirishima did in fact care for the omega so no matter what he said or did kirishima stayed by bakugo.


	11. “Your our omega”

___________________________________

Bakugo woke up with all four alphas surrounding him. “Hey he’s awake” Jackson said “good, katskui do you remember anything about us, your home, anything besides that guy” red asked “no I don’t I’m sorry I don’t even know who you guys are what I am to you or who you are to me” bakugo said. “Well to start off we're your alphas katskui, and your are omega” red said “ Wait I’m a omega” bakugo asked “ yes do you not remember anything about your self “ Hantro asked “ I didn’t even know my name when I woke up “ bakugo said “your name is bakugou katskui, your 17, an omega, and your qurikless” red explained well with some mixed details regarding bakugou. “O-ok” bakugo said shakingly “don’t worry there’s nothing wrong with you almost all omegas are qurikless so don’t worry katskui your perfect the way you are” Karu said to bakugo


	12. Police intel

“So what do we have on the case so far” the officer said from his desk “katskui, bakugo, student at U-A, 17, last seen at the mrytles theme park, taken by a group of alphas ,gender male , and secondary gender omega” officer keith explained 

_  
“How long has he been missing”   
“32 hours sir “. The cop got up “then there’s still time a group of alphas very dangerous hang around those parts there known for always looking for a mate to take all four the thing is we have no intel on there quirks so we can’t prepare to sow them in for questioning in case they try to attack”. 

———————————————————  
With bakugou 

The alpha gave him a set of clothes that consisted of a pink skirt a white shirt and black tights “is this what I’d normally wear” bakugo asked “Yea you usually do” red said “o-ok wheres the bathroom” bakugo asked “down the hall and to your left “ Karu said as bakugou walked out the door.   
-  
-  
-From what bakugou could see the house was a mess clothes slung everywhere, dishes piled up, floors needing swept he made it to the bathroom and took of the jeans and t-shirt he was in and looked at him self ‘is this who I am’ he asked him self not aware of who he was a person. Bakugou pulled up the tightes and then the skirt over it and slipped on the plain white t-shirt and walked out of the bath room and saw the four alphas sitting in the kitchen. 

-he made his way over and sat down in between red and Hantro bakugou then felt a something click to his next and then heard a slight beep.


	13. ‘A shock calor’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years gonna be posting a kiribaku one shot on a New Year’s Eve party soon

-Bakugou looked up at the blonde aloha standing above him “w-w-w-What” bakugo said in a scared panic “don’t worry sweetie we won’t use it unless we need to” Karu said to him 

‘A shock calor why’ bakugou Looked down at the floor “hey I can tell your upset don’t be you just freak out sometimes and we can’t calm you down” Hantro said 

“Wait what do you mean freak out” bakugo asked “you just go, well feral” Jackson explained “o-oh s-s-Sorry” bakugo apologized to the alphas “there’s nothing to be sorry for Katsu-chan “Karu said as he sat down.

——————————————————  
With Kirishima 

“I feel so bad for him” kaminari said gazing at the depressed looking red head sitting on the couch “I know but there nothing more we can do for him” sero said “ poor thing I know he misses bakugou and who knows what bakugous going through right now “ kaminari. 

“Well if you idiots would have let me come maybe those alphas wouldn’t have taken him “ Mina protest “Yea next time we’ll bring you with us “ sero said putting his arm behind his head. 

‘I hope he’s okay’ kirishima through to himself he couldn’t help but worry about the omega who was taken from him. ‘ I know he’s tough but he’s an omega with a bunch of alphas, what if they do something bad to him or hurt him ‘ kirishima curled up into a ball and layed back in the couch. He thought back to when bakugou had broken down crying in his dorm and kirishima walked in on him bawling his eyes out, he helped him calm down. 

:no one knew him like how kirishima did no one have ever gotten close enough to even see that side of him the one who just wants to sit down and cuddle or when his anxiety over takes him he just needs a shoulder to cry on. ‘I miss him’ kirishima hugged a pillow and stayed in his position. 

———————————————————  
With the police 

The two men were walking side by side in a run down part of the down they approached a beta by the name aliver shinya “hey aliver remember that favor you owe me “ the officer asked “what about it “ the man replied “I would like to use it we could use your assistance on a case “.


	14. NOT A REAL CHAPTER

hey guys just wanted to say im working on posting the next chaper and illl have another one out soon. please dont be mad ata me i am wokring on some one shots and will post soon i swear but what do you want first a one shot or anotehr chapter of you are MINE or trouble with alphas


	15. getting use to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it been so long I'm just gonna be posting short chapters every day

after a few weeks, katsuki got used to the four and there living conditions the shock collar was still weird but he tried to make the best of it plus they didn't use it so he was okay with it he noticed some weird things like how they never let him leave without them but he guessed since he fell down the stairs they just didn't want him to fall again another weird thing is that they have no pictures of each other they said that he was the photo person but his phone broke when he fell. "katsuki get your ass over here " he heard someone yell and began to run in that direction where he meets Jackson with a broken plate in his hands " did you do this " he asked " no" katsuki replied " don't lie to me " Jackson said " I'm not I didn't do it " katsuki replied Jackson then pulled out the remote to the shock collar "one more chance" he said " I-I didn't do it " he choked out " well I tried to give you a chance " jackson hen turned up the hock collar to 50 volts. katsuki yelped and then dropped o the ground "s-stop p-p-please " bakugou begged " did you break the plate tell me the truth and ill stop" Jackson said tuning it up to 60 volts " i-i broke it i-i-it was me" he choked out what he wanted to hear he stopped the collar "good boy, now go lay down you look exhausted" he said bakugou ran out the room in tear and he ran into Karu "hey baby what's wrong" he asked " j-Jackson s-shock" he said " oh I'm sure he had a good reason to baby, here I know those can make someone exhausted let's get you to bed" he said in a sweet tone as he started to lead him to the bedroom.


	16. a forced bite  1/4

Karu lead bakugou to the bedroom "here lay down sweetheart " he spoke "ok" bakugou said as h laid down n the bed and closed his eyes and he felt something lay down next to him and pull him close. bakugou began to fight this "DONT FIGHT IT" Karu yelled and bakugou let him pull him closer "Now this wont hurt a bit sweety" Karu said an he moved the omegas hair and bit down. bakugou yelped because of the pain Karu then let go "now your mine im sure he others will leave there marks later tonight " bakugou felt tears well up in his eyes "your so strong all you did was yelp that would usually bring omegas to tears " "mhm" bakugou agreed closeing his eyes and falling asleep

karu got up and left bakugou in the room " there i bite his neck like you said" he said "good now he cant leave hantro your up next "


	17. a forced bite  2/4

"ill make sure he feels it," hantro said. " you don't want to hut the poor thing do you, hantie" karu said playfully, "of course not karu" hantro said getting closer.

"make out on your own time love birds!" 

"shut it jackson!" 

"make me bitch!"

"that a challenge" 

"maybe it is" 

karu and jackson procided to fight until bakugou walked out rubbing his drowsy eyes. "look assholes you woke him up" red said " oh sorry katsu" jackson said. bakugou just starred at the floor in response, "Hey what's wrong baby" red said getting up from the couch and grabbing the omega by the chin forcing him to look at him "nothing" he said avoiding eye contact "you can tell me baby" he said bringing the omega into his embrace.

"l'go" bakugou said 

"oh is it that time again" red asked "no...?...... I think " he said to the red head who smiled upon haring 'I think '

"oh don't worry baby "


	18. a forced bite 3/4

red pulled the omega closer "so how about me and you tonight none of these boze os to mess with us" he asked 

" i'd rather just sleep with karu instead, like how i normally do" he said 

"oh, if thats what you want" red over katsuki's hair forward "but first" he bit into his neck and sunk through the skin 

bakugou yelped screaming in pain 'let go let go' a few seconds later bakugou was in full out tears and he fell to the ground. he curled up into a ball red walked over and pick him up and placed a bandage on his neck "shhhhh~" he said after a few minutes katsuki stopped crying


	19. hope all is well

Hey guys I just wanted to say stay safe and wish well from the corona my schooling has been moved so ill be able to post more il also be posting new stories from different fandoms if you have any suggestions I will try to do them or any suggestions for shows cause, to be honest, I'm really bored my self.

if there are any type f fanfics you guys want to see like x reader, sickfics, or heck give me an oc to do. I'm pretty much up for anything and willing to give it a try I got two weeks so let's see if I can go without getting sick hope you all the best and hope you and your families stay safe and I send my well wishes.

make sure to comment on what you want to read


	20. chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so thanks to corona i will be updating this a little more often and hopefully with longer chapters

red carryed bakugou to his room and layed him down "i asked your earlier but now im telling you" red said "you staying with me in here" he said bakugou didnt respond he just layed there holding his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to get the 2nd chapter out soon


End file.
